


First Date: Part One

by talltyrionlannister



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltyrionlannister/pseuds/talltyrionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is 13 years old and goes on her first date with Finn. Lexa becomes upset and jealous as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> this has got some angst to do with lexa's feelings and doesn't particularly end well for her on that account. if that bothers you at all, maybe don't read it (that poor girl needs a break tbh). however, later on in the series there is a happy ending for her. clexa is always my endgame dw dw

Clarke took her history book out of her locker when a note folded up fluttered out of it and to the ground. She picked it up and read it with a smile.

_Clarke_

_Would you like to go on a date with me? Write down your answer and give it to me in history :)_

_F_

_xx_

Clarke squealed, a huge grin forming on her face as she quickly tore a page out of a spare notebook in her locker and wrote down her reply.

_I would love to._

_:) x_

She folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. Her grin didn’t leave as she closed her locker and walked to history.

  


She took her usual seat at the side of the class next to Octavia Blake who immediately noticed that something was different.

“Why are you grinning so much?” The darker haired girl asked Clarke.

“Finn Collins asked me on a date,” Clarke admitted smiling dreamily at the table.

“What?! Finn Collins?!” Octavia whisper-shouted and Clarke nodded her head. “You know Raven Reyes likes him, right? If she finds out about this she’s gonna be mad.”

“Well he asked me, not Raven, so she’ll just have to get over it,” Clarke simply said.

“Good luck…” Octavia said and shuddered at how intimidatingly aggressive Raven could get.

“Thanks,” Clarke said not even registering the sarcasm in Octavia’s tone as Finn sat down a couple of desks to the left of her.

She got up and dropped the note right in front of him, giving him a smile before she went back to her seat. She watched him read it and smiled even more to herself when he smirked at her.

  


“Are you going on a date with Finn Collins?” Raven stormed up to Clarke in the lunch room. 

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Clarke asked, a little taken aback by Raven’s obvious anger. 

“Of course you are,” Raven glared at her and went to sit back down with Anya, who was equally intimidating.

“You’re going on a date with Finn?” Lexa asked, dumbfounded as she sat next to Clarke.

“Yeah. I was about to tell you, actually. He left this note in my locker,” Clarke grinned as she pulled out the note from her pocket and showed it to Lexa.

Lexa just stared at it whilst Octavia beside her gasped. “You never told me how he asked! That is so cute.”

“You knew about this?” Lexa turned to her.

“Yeah, Clarke told me in history,” Octavia clarified.

“I thought you disapproved?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at Octavia.

“I disapproved about the fact that Raven would find out and kick your ass. But she was _so_ jealous; I don’t think she’d have it in her to kick your ass over a boy. Maybe hold a grudge over it for a couple of years, but not kick your ass." 

Lexa put down the sandwich that she was holding and picked up her tray. “I have to go, I forgot to return a book from the library,” she said and quickly left, leaving Octavia and Clarke to stare at her.

“Is she mad or something?” Clarke asked, watching the brunette leave.

“I don’t know,” Octavia shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich.

 

“Hey, Clarke,” Finn made his way over to her at the end of lunch.

“That would be my cue to leave,” Octavia winked and picked up her tray, leaving Clarke and Finn alone.

“Hi,” Clarke shyly smiled.

“How’s your day been?” He asked as he sat in the seat that Octavia was sitting in.

“It’s been okay,” Clarke smiled.

“Just okay?” He joked.

That made Clarke laugh. “Okay, maybe it got a little better when I got your note.”

“Oh yeah, the note. I completely forgot about that,” he smirked, making Clarke giggle. “Saturday afternoon? How does the movies sound?”

“Saturday afternoon at the movies sounds great,” Clarke smiled and rested her chin on her palm.

“Wanna see _Wanderlust_?”

“I thought that was rated R? We won’t be able to get in…”

“I have my ways. I’ll IM you about it,” he winked and got up from the table to go to his next class.

 

“I have nothing to wear!” Clarke groaned to Octavia as they skyped that evening.

“Show me the outfits that you have picked out again,” Octavia said.

Clarke got up and picked up black skinny jeans and a plain black top.

“Okay, let me see the other one,” Octavia nodded from her laptop.

She held out a white summer dress next with sunflowers printed on it.

“I think it depends what kind of vibe you want to give him,” Octavia mused.

“Um, one that says ‘please make out with me’?” Clarke sat back down in front of her laptop.

Octavia chuckled. “Well the dress is really cute and goes with your hair, but the black pants and top work make you look pretty badass.”

“I don’t want to scare him away…” Clarke thought. “I’ll go with the dress. It looks like it’s going to be pretty hot on Saturday anyway.”

“Perfect!” Octavia said.

A notification popped up on her Skype letting her know that Lexa had just signed in, which she figured Octavia must have seen on her screen too.

“Lexa’s online,” Octavia stated.

“Yeah,” Clarke said as she thought about Lexa’s behaviour earlier in the day. “Hey, do you think that Lexa was acting weird earlier?”

“How so?”

“Well, when I told her about the date with Finn, she got all weird and left to get a book she claimed she left in the library…” Clarke explained.

“Uh huh,” Octavia nodded, urging the blonde to continue her explanation.

“And I know for a fact that she didn’t leave a book in the library because she hasn’t been in there since we went in there for English last week. And then it’s like she’s been avoiding me for the rest of the day!” Clarke began to sound frustrated. 

“Well you thought she was mad earlier when she left the lunch room but I don’t see any reason for her to be mad or acting weird. Add her to our call, see what she does,” Octavia shrugged, not seeing any harm in the situation.

“Okay,” Clarke nodded and added Lexa.

 

The noise of the Skype ringtone made Lexa jump out her daydream. Her eyes refocused on her computer screen and saw that Clarke was ringing her. She sighed, knowing she’d have to pick up after actively avoiding Clarke for the afternoon.

She hit accept and saw Clarke and Octavia’s faces dissolve on to the screen.

“Hey, Lexa!” They both said at the same time.

“Hey, guys,” she smiled into her webcam.

“Clarke, show Lexa the dress you picked out,” Octavia clapped excitedly.

“Okay, okay,” Clarke smiled and momentarily went out of frame. When she came back, she was holding the summer dress up for Lexa to see.

“Wow, Clarke, that’s really nice,” Lexa smiled.

“Thanks. Do you think Finn will like it?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

“Huh?” Lexa became confused.

“It’s for my date with Finn on Saturday. Do you think he’ll like it?” Clarke asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Lexa nodded. _Clarke could wear a garbage bag and still look good_ , Lexa thought.

“So what about you, Lexa? Got your eye on any boys?” Octavia interrupted her train of thought. 

“Um, no,” Lexa looked down shyly.

“Lexa, are you blushing?” Octavia asked rather loudly.

“No!” Lexa was quick to defend herself. “I don’t think that any boys in our school are nice.”

“We’ll find you one, Lexie, don’t worry,” Clarke smiled into her webcam for the brunette. "Oh! Finn just IM'ed me!" Clarke looked away from the webcam and at her screen.

"What did he say?" Lexa heard Octavia ask before she zoned out of the conversation.

The truth was, Lexa didn’t want any boys. She wanted Clarke.

 

“So we saw _Wanderlust_ with Jen Aniston and Paul Rudd and it was _so_ awkward sitting next to Finn during some of the scenes,” Clarke told Octavia who was laughing beside her as they walked to homeroom on the Monday morning after Clarke’s date.

“Isn’t it rated R? How did Finn even get tickets?” Octavia asked. 

“I think he asked his friend’s older brother or something,” Clarke explained.

“Hey, guys,” Lexa greeted the two girls as she caught up with them.

“Hey, Lex. We were just talking about Clarke’s date on Saturday,” Octavia told the brunette who was partially out of breath.

“Oh,” Lexa sounded deflated but tried to cover it up. “How did it go?”

“It was great!” Clarke sounded way too perky for Lexa’s liking.

“Did he kiss you?” Octavia half whispered to Clarke as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Clarke gave a small smile that only turned bigger when she looked back and forth between Octavia and Lexa, one of whom was bouncing up and down with excitement and the other looking like she might pass out. Clarke gave a quick nod of conformation and Octavia squealed and wrapped her best friend up in the tightest hug she could give.

Lexa just stood and watched, feeling like her whole life had been torn apart.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ talltyrionnlannister


End file.
